A touchpad is an input component which can detect a user touching the touchpad and register the touch as an input for a device. In some cases, while using another input component, such as a keyboard, the user can accidentally touch or brush against the touchpad. In response to the user touching or brushing against the touchpad, the device can detect the accidental inputs of the user and proceed to reposition a cursor or pointer on a user interface of the device to an undesired location of the user interface. This can lead to delays and frustration for the user as the user spends time remedying the unintended inputs from the touchpad.